The Time Code
by Agent Xero
Summary: PRTF: There's a murderer in Silver Hills. No one can find him, no one can stop him. It's a new case for the Silver Guardians as Wes and Eric are put to the test. Can they stop this killer before times runs out for one their own? PG 13...-COMPLETE-
1. In Cold Blood

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only!

Yahoo! My eighth story!

This one is separate from my others, a brand new story line!

I'm going to have Lightspeed show up briefly for this one…

STORY SUMMARY_: There's a murderer going around Silver Hills. No one can find him, and no one can stop him. It's a different case for the Silver Guardians as Wes and Eric are put to the test. But when an old love is ignited again, it's a race against time for the Time Force Rangers... before this killer strikes again... _

TIMELINE: About four years after the Rangers returned to the future. Crossover with Wild Force will be mentioned, hence it has occurred, and the clock tower never burnt down…

Chapter 1 is up! Enjoy!

**The Time Code**

In Cold Blood

**Year 2005**

Rain pounded against the car roof. Eric Myers sat in the driver's seat and cruised down Silver Hills Boulevard. It was a cool 52 degrees and his breath fogged up the window.

"I hate traffic duty." The Quantum Ranger muttered.

"Hey, be happy it's not hot out." The man besides him responded. "Besides, it's not like anything is going to happen today anyway."

"Stop being so optimistic, Wes."

Wes Collins chuckled. The Red Ranger gazed out the window as an old building came into his view. Eric watched his face shrink, and his eyes fall. Eric pulled over to the curb and parked the car.

"Come on, Wes. We're going for a walk." said Eric. "You need to clear your head and get out for a bit."

Wes gave at his fellow ranger. They both walked into the old odd job shop, memories flooding Wes's mind. They trecked up the stairwell and soon came to a landing.

The large clock face looked at them, it's gears still winded.

_He sat on the balcony, overlooking Silver Hills. _

_"Something on your mind?" a sweet voice asked. _

_Wes turned his head around to see Jen smiling at him. He merely shrugged. _

_"Na, just thinking." He gazed at the city again. "You know, it's funny how life can take such amazing turns." _

_"You mean like becoming a ranger?" she asked. _

_He smirked. "Yea." _

_Jen smiled. "Well, I'm glad life's so funny." Something sparkled in her eyes. "You're a great Red Ranger." Jen left Wes sitting in awe as she walked away. _

_Wes jumped up off of the ledge. "You…think I'm great?"_

_"Yea, I mean you're…" She rolled her head. "pretty good." _

_Wes pulled her arm around. "Whoa, you said great, not just pretty good." _

_"Well, I meant…above average." She raised her head as Wes's eyes lit up. "Barely!" She tapped his chest and walked away with an accomplished smile on her face. _

_"Barely?" he protested. "Wait a sec!" _

"So many memories." Wes muttered sadly. He slowly walked over to the ledge as another memory flooded his mind. The moment that he realized he liked Jen, and when he discovered that Jen liked him.

_Jen sat out on the ledge staring aimlessly out, her engagement still intact to her finger._

_Wes had been watching her for hours, trying to think of something to say. Wes laughed silently at himself. At his prep school girls flocked to him, but they turned out to be no more then a date. He had never felt this way about a girl, and was never afraid to approach them. _

_That changed when Jen came into his life. He tried to charm her, but she stepped all over him. This was the first girl, a woman actually, that he was afraid to approach. He took a deep breath and walked over. _

_"I know I'm not Alex," he said. "Jen turned around slowly and looked at him. She reached for his hand as he helped her back inside. _

_"But I don't want you to be like him." She hopped down to eye level and felt him take her other hand. "In fact," she bit her lip. "I like you just the way you are." _

_Wes's eyes lit up. "You do?" _

_She shook her head. "Yea, I do." _

The balcony had a perfect view of the beach where the love of his life left him not five minutes after confessing their true feelings.

_I should have told you this a long time ago…I love you." Jen sobbed._

_"I love you too. I wish I could live one-thousand years into the future so we could be together again." Wes stated. _

_With a tight hug, their love was sealed. She finally released him, her arms numb. Jen walked into the teleportation beam and disappeared in a flash. _

_Wes watched the ship take off, his heart gone with it. _

He bowed his head as a tear fell to the ground and mixed with the rain.

But Jen came back a few months later to stop a gang of rogue mutants with the help of the Wild Force rangers over in Turtle Cove. The numbered days they spent together were happy, but she had to return to the future for the second time.

_They stood outside the same time ship, but this time it was different._

_"Jen, I don't know what to say." He said. _

_She nodded in agreement. "I know. Words won't make everything sound okay this time." _

_The ship's engines were heard powering up. Jen looked at Wes. "I guess this is…god bye." _

_Both had tears in their eyes. "Good bye doesn't last forever, Jen." Wes took off his high school ring. "I want you to have this, Jen. I love you." _

_Jen jumped into his arms, not wanting to leave. His ring made an impression in her hand. "I love you too. I always will."_

_He gazed into her tear-streaked face. A longing overtook his and he leaned his head in closer. _

_Jen placed two fingers in his lips. "Please don't, Wes. It'll only make it harder." _

_Disappointed, Wes respected her wishes and receded. _

_With one last tight hug she walked out of his life. _

_Forever…_

"You have to get over her, Wes." Eric took his friend out of the trance.

"I've tried to, bit it's like she's got this hold over me that I can't break." The Red Ranger said sadly.

"You have to, Wes. We all heard her. Once she returned to the future, the portal would be taken apart. She can't come back, Wes." Eric said.

Wes had no response. He knew deep down that she'd never come back. The portal was gone by now.

_"Unit Bravo-Delta four, Command." _A voice said. Eric grabbed his radio.

"Bravo-Delta, go ahead Command."

_"Commanders, you better report to Fifth and Brandison, we've got a…problem."_

Wes gave Eric a weird look as he grabbed his radio. "Copy that, we're on our way."

The two jumped down the stairs and into the car.

**Fifth and Brandison**

Wes and Eric pulled up to see Police Tape surrounding the area. An officer brought them up the stairs and into an apartment.

A young woman lay on the living room, her body surrounded in blood. A neck lacerating poured out blood and a knife was stuck in her stomach.

Wes looked at her eyes, they were staring aimlessly past him.

"Lillian Goldstein," Eric said. He picked up her wallet. "Nothing seems to be taken, and I have a sneaky suspicion that this wasn't just a robbery."

Lillian's frantic mother burst in with her father besides her and cried to her daughter's body. She buried her face into her husband's shoulder.

"Mrs. Goldstein, did you daughter have any enemies?" Wes asked.

She shook her head. "No…she was getting married in two weeks." Another flood of tears came over her.

"A jealous ex-boyfriend maybe?" Eric asked.

"She's been dating Zack for years at a time." Her father said.

Wes and Eric surveyed the scene. There were no other weapons except for the knife. With one last sweep of the room, they left. A murder wasn't something they had experience with, but it was something they would have to work on.

**A few days later**

"Commander Collins, Commander Myers, I have the autopsy reports for you." A doctor handed Eric the folder.

"Thanks, Mike. Anything else you find, tell us." The doctor nodded and left.

Eric opened the packet and took out the packet. "It's a murder all right. Her neck was cut with a kitchen knife then stabbed with it again." Eric took out the pictures from the knife wounds. "No wonder why they call it the Miracle Blade." He said.

One picture caught his attention. "Burns?" he asked. "Wes, come take a look at this."

Wes walked over and studied the picture. "Get a load of this, Wes. There were prints on the knife, but they couldn't find a match to the print."

Wes continued to stare at the picture. "The report doesn't say anything about powder burns or a residue on her clothes, does it?" Eric shook his head no. Wes turned the picture around and studied the wound itself. "Holy shit, that's a blaster burn."

"Blaster burn?" Eric asked curiously. "Wait…you mean from like gun?"

"Not just any gun, a chrono blaster. Jen had a scar on her arm from one of these, I'm sure of it."

"But the only people in this time who have weapons with that kind of power are you and me. You don't think…"

"Impossible. Like Jen said, the portal would be taken apart." Wes trailed off.

Another alarm went blasting as Wes and Eric hopped into the Jeep.

They arrived at another apartment, with the same sight. A young woman, her throat slashed and a knife in her stomach. A scar on her skin sizzled. It was exactly the same case as Lillian Goldstein. This woman was indeed murdered.

A murder in cold blood…

_ch 2 up soon…_


	2. Notes

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only!

So…Wes and Eric have a murderer on their hands…will they be able to counter this mad murderer?

Chapter two is up!

Enjoy!

**Notes**

It had been two weeks since the first murder, and three more had occurred. All were the same case. Young women with lacerations on their neck, a knife in their heart and a burn on their arm.

But these murders didn't follow a specific pattern, they were all random. Young women that had no relation to anyone and had no common enemies. The only thing they had in common was their injuries. Eric and Wes were baffled by this new case.

What was this killer's motive?

"I don't understand," Wes shook his head. "There's no pattern whatsoever. One blonde, two brunettes and a redhead. None knew each other. I just don't understand."

Everyone was baffled just as Eric and Wes were. Even the forensic lab at the FBI hadn't a clue.

"Whatever this madman is doing, he has to be stopped." Eric stated. Wes gave him a look that meant 'duh.'

**Later**

The lobby outside was abuzz with activity. Guardians sat around waiting for something to happen. A heavy snow was falling outside and some of the Guardians were having a snowball fight.

This action stopped as a cloaked figure walked towards Headquarters. The figure in black stood out in the white blanket of snow. Their eyes were hidden by a pair of dark sunglasses, the hood making it an eerie sight. Each guardian outside watched in awe of this figure dressed completely in black.

With light footsteps, it walked into the lobby and up to the receptionist desk.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes," the figure said. "I wish to speak with Commander Collins."

The receptionist eyed this figure. This strange person was dressed completely in black was about five foot seven. Their glasses were still on its face.

"Do you have an appointment?" the receptionist asked.

"The information I carry is vital, I must tell the Commander now." There was more force in this voice.

"I'm sorry, but Commander Collins is a very busy man. He's in a conference now; he'll be out later. I can schedule you in…"

"That won't do." The figure seemed worried. They took a piece of paper out from their pocket. "Give this to him, please."

The receptionist gave the figure a weird look and took the paper. "All right."

"I shall take my leave." With one swift movement, the figure headed for the door, its cape rising off of its back.

A strange starburst was visible on the back of a black uniform…

**Meanwhile**

"Gentlemen," Albert Collins said. "These murders have taken a toll on all of us. The Guardians simply cannot handle these calls. Our friends at the FBI forensic lab are clueless. Wes, show them what information we have gathered."

"Right, Dad." Wes stood up and turned on the computer, an image projected into the wall. "This is not your average murder, nor homicide. This killer has no motive, no specific pattern. All of these murders are random. There's only one thing they have in common. The slashes on their necks, the knife in their heart, and the burn on their arms." He flipped the switch as another image flashed up. "A burn is left on the victim's right arm."

Eric stood up besides Wes. "There have been no traces or residue of gunpowder on the victim's clothes, or in any fabric around them." The image changed to the knife. "We can't find a DNA match on the knife either. There is definitely a print all right, but no one to match it. The FBI, CIA or the immigration committee cannot trace it."

"There's one more thing." The forensic scientist said. Wes and Eric looked at him.

"You found more information?" Wes asked. The doctor nodded.

"The print that was found on the knife had a defect, one that we have no record of." The doctor said. "I'm Elizabeth Zakery."

"Doctor Zakery, what do you mean by defect?" A chairman asked.

She placed a slide up on the projector. "This is a normal human DNA chain." She placed another next to it. "This is the DNA we were able to take from the print." The image was had three strands surrounding a hollow core, but they were misshapen. "We don't have any more information about it, but one thing is for sure. This thing, it isn't human."

The room was quiet, but Wes didn't move. "So you're saying that we could be dealing with a…mutant?"

"More or less, yes Commander." Zakery said. "This city has dealt with mutants before, I'm sure our esteemed Time Force rangers can defeat this threat again."

Eric shook his head. "That, we're not sure of. The other Rangers…well let's just say they're out of commission."

A knock came at the door. Mr. Collins gave the command to enter.

The receptionist at the front desk walked in. "Carla, what is it?" Eric asked.

Carla walked over to the Rangers. "Commander Collins, I was instructed to give this to you when you were finished here, but I think you should read it now."

Wes took the paper from her. "Who gave this to you?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. It was a figure cloaked in black, but the voice I think was female."

Wes looked at Eric who took the note and opened it.

_This time it isn't your fight. Keep away from the stairs and you won't fall. The master can see you with its large face and slow hands. If you interfere, the consequences will be fatal. This is not a threat, it's a warning. If you interfere, there will be death, while the clock ticks._

Wes re-read the note twice over. "The master can see you with its large face and slow hands…"

"Keep away from the stairs and you won't fall…" Eric said. "From the murderer maybe?"

Wes shook his head. "No, whoever delivered this is telling us not to interfere with their plans. Its says that if we interfere, people will die."

Eric snorted. "Sounds like a threat to me. So what are we going to do? Interfere or not?"

"Yes, we are going to everything in our power to help, but not interfere." stated Wes.

Collins stood up. "Well, I suggest that we all take a recess for lunch, we'll continue this meeting tomorrow."

Once the good-byes were said Eric and Wes left for lunch.

**Thirty minutes later**

Wes and Eric sat down for a lunch at a local café. Wes kept reading the note over and over again, trying to make sense of it.

"Wes, what are you thinking?" Eric asked. "I've seen that face before."

The Red Ranger shook his head. "I don't know. But I've got this feeling…that we're missing something here."

The TV above them grew louder. _"In local news today, there was a murder in Mariner Bay ah hour ago. A young woman, whose identity is being withheld, was found dead in her apartment, and police are baffled. More on this story at five." _

"You don't think…" Eric started. Wes was all ready out the door.

**Mariner Bay**

A man in a yellow Jeep stood outside the city. He saw the black jeep pull up and smiled.

The man watched Wes and Eric get out. "Wes! Eric!" he waved.

"Carter, nice to see you again." Wes shook hands with his fellow Ranger.

"How's it going, Carter?" Eric asked. Carter gave him a look. "Right."

"Hop in and we'll talk on the way there." He said as he turned towards the Jeep. The three rangers piled in and headed off towards the city.

**At the Aqua Base**

"All right, I need a screw driver, and power up computer one!" a voice called.

"Ms. Fairweather!" Wes called. The jeep had just immerged from the bay and the three Rangers jumped out.

She looked up from behind the computer and smiled. "Eric! Wes! How good of you guys to pay us a visit!" She saw the look on Carter's face. "I take it you're here for the murders?" her mood became more solemn.

Eric nodded. "Yes, I am sorry we can't stay and chat."

Angela nodded. "Right then. Follow me." She walked over to the wall. "Joel, I'll be gone for a while, Wes and Eric are here."

The Green ranger smiled. "Well, look who decided to pop in." He saw the look on his wife's face. "Umm, right. I'll meet you guys there. I'll call Dana as well."

Angela, Carter, Wes and Eric piled into the Jeep again and headed off towards the beach to meet Chad and Kelsey.

**At the beach**

"Wes, Eric. Nice to see you guys again." Chad shook their hands. "I'm only sorry that we can't be here under better circumstances." He led him up to the apartment where the body was found. Detectives dusted all around.

"Here she is. Her boyfriend came to pick her up for lunch and she was found dead." Chad said.

Just then, Dana and Kelsey walked in, followed by Joel and Angela.

Kelsey looked at the body and burst into tears on Dana's shoulder. "Sh-she's my s-sister." She sobbed. "God, no."

Dana looked at them. "I saw the news last night and it seems like you guys are having the same problem."

A laceration was on her neck, and knife in her heart. Carter nodded as he showed Wes and Eric the burn on the woman's arm. "It's exactly the same. Look." He pointed to it. "The same kind of burn you guys told me about."

"It's been crazy at Headquarters. Four murders in two weeks." Eric said. Joel whistled.

"How about the other Rangers, from the future. Have you heard from them? Maybe they know something." Joel asked.

Angela watched Wes's face shrink. "No." his voice was small. "After helping the Wild Force rangers, Jen and them left again, only this time, they couldn't come back. The portal was disassembled."

"Oh, Wes." Dana said. "You loved her didn't you?"

"Yes, he did. Lover boy and Jen couldn't keep themselves apart before she left." Eric added.

"Commanders, we've found something." A detective called. He handed them a piece of paper.

"Another note." Eric said. The seven rangers gathered around Eric as he read it.

_This is your second warning. Abandon all research for this killer. Time is running out for these women, stay away from the bodies. This is not your fight. Call no one else if and when this killer strikes again. This is your last warning, Commanders. The Master does not like to be winded. If you interfere anymore, death will come to all, while the clock ticks._

"It's the same note. Think its from our cloaked friend?" Eric asked.

Wes nodded. "Yes, I do. Listen, we have to get going. When your agency does the autopsy, if you find anything, please, call us."

Carter nodded. "Of course. Good luck you two." Eric nodded and walked over towards Kelsey.

"I'm really sorry, and…I know how you feel. My mom was killed a while back. If you ever want to talk…you can give me a call." Eric stuttered.

Kelsey smiled. "Thanks, Eric." She gave him a hug, and Eric returned it warmly. "I'll see you both soon."

"We'll find him, Kelsey. I promise." Eric said. With a smile, they left.

**Outskirts of Mariner Bay**

Carter stopped the jeep. "Thank you guys so much for coming out here. I know Kelsey will by okay. Just find this guy and stop him." Carter shook their hands.

"We will, don't worry." Wes said.

"See ya, Carter." Eric got into the car along with Wes.

On their way back, Wes began to laugh. "What?" Eric said as he turned a corner.

"You're sweet on Kelsey, aren't you?" Wes asked.

Eric snorted. "No, not at all."

"I don't know what it is with you and yellow rangers." Wes asked.

The snow had become heavier. "Don't know. What is it with you and pink rangers?" Eric countered.

Wes shook his head as they drive by the clock tower, but something caught his eye. A black figure sat atop the balcony. He blinked, and the figure was gone. But something told him to stop.

"Eric! Stop!" Wes yelled. Eric slammed on the brakes.

"Shit, Wes! If you're going to stop, then give me some prior notice!" Eric yelled angrily.

Wes jumped out and burst through the doors of the odd job shop and up the stairs, Eric closely behind him.

"Wes, what the hell has gotten into your head?" Eric asked. They came to the landing and up one more flight of stairs.

Everything was the same as it was when they were here last.

"Something's different." Wes said. He walked slowly around. He flipped a light on and the darkness was illuminated. The bell still hung overhead, the clock's gears still winded. Nothing had been touched.

"Wes, what's going on?" Eric was now confused at his friends actions. Wes walked around the perimeter room. Nothing had been disturbed for four years. A few inches of snow had gathered on the ledge as he walked over. Each snowflake lay where it had fallen, undisturbed.

Wes took one more look around, trying to remember everything like it was. Eric was right, nothing has been touched. But as he walked towards the center of the room, warm air drifted across it. He walked over to where a heater lay dormant and unplugged. He placed his hand over the coils.

They were still warm…

_ch 3 up soon…_


	3. Strange Happenings

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only!

Who has been living in the clock tower? Wes and Eric are about to find out!

Chapter three! Enjoy!

**Strange Happenings**

"The coils are still warm." Wes said in astonishment. "Strange, no ones lived here for years."

"Think it's our killer?" Eric questioned.

"No, I think its someone else." Wes said. He walked around the room more. Papers were scattered on the old picnic table in the middle of the room. "DNA report?" He handed Eric the paper. "Check it out."

"Elizabeth Reynolds." Eric said. "She was one of the women that were killed."

Wes picked up the other four sheets. "Michelle Gayla, Stephanie Couglin, Yelena Hearts, and Ashley Winslow."

"The other victims." Eric stated. "Strange isn't the word." He whistled. "Whoever this person is, they've got a lot of shit on these women. Everything from their number of hairs on their legs to their DNA structure. Think we should take these with us?"

"No, because if they realize something is missing…" Wes trailed off. Eric sighed.

"Let's get back to headquarters and figure this out." Wes said. They walked down the stairs and out to the jeep.

But they didn't notice a dark figure standing in a corner.

"You've interfered with my mission for the last time, Commander." It whispered dangerously. "Now, you will pay."

**Back at Headquarters**

"Commander Collins!" Carla yelled desperately. "She was just here! And she left this for you."

"DAMN IT!" Eric yelled angrily.

Wes took the note and opened it.

_I have given you your last chance, Red Ranger. Now you leave me no choice but to leave you. You have discovered something that you shouldn't have. My mission is jeopardized. You will have to capture this monster on your own._

"Nice going, Wes." Eric slapped his shoulder. "Now we don't have our cloaked friend."

But Wes didn't listen. He ran up to his office where the two other notes were. He read the first note over.

_This time it isn't your fight. Keep away from the stairs and you won't fall. The master can see you with its large face and slow hands. If you interfere, the consequences will be fatal. This is not a threat, it's a warning. If you interfere, there will be death, while the clock ticks. _

Eric watched him intensely as he read the second note.

_This is your second warning. Abandon all research for this killer. Time is running out for these women, stay away from the bodies. This is not your fight. Call no one else if and when this killer strikes again. This is your last warning, Commanders. The Master does not like to be winded. If you interfere anymore, death will come to all, while the clock ticks_.

"Why didn't I realize this before? Our friend has been a step ahead of us the whole time!" Wes said. "The master can see you with its large face and slow hands…what has a large face and slow hands?" He asked Eric.

"Mutant with Downs Syndrome?" Eric shrugged.

Wes snorted. "A large face…like a clock face. Slow hands…a clock tells time with hands. Our friend has been living in the…"

"Clock Tower!" Eric jumped up. "Stay away from the stairs and you won't fall…the stairs of that damn tower are so friggen' steep!"

Eric hovered over Wes's shoulder. "Second note is pretty self explanatory. But, look at the last line. _Death while the clock ticks._ A bomb, maybe?"

"I don't think so. If the killer wanted us dead, she would have blew it up when we were there." Wes said. "The master doesn't like to be winded, they're saying don't go near the clock tower. Well, we missed that one."

"But why would she want us to stay away from the bodies?" Eric asked.

Wes got up and headed for his closet. "I don't know. But I'm determined to find out just who our masked friend is. I'm going back to the Clock Tower to find out." He changed quickly. "I'll contact you if I find something."

"Just stay outta sight, Wes. We don't need a dead ranger on our hands." Eric said. "Good luck."

Wes nodded as he headed out, the snow grew heavier.

**At the Clock Tower**

He settled into the closet with a book, a small light and a few canisters of coffee. It was indeed going to be a long night.

But Wes had an idea about who this mysterious figure was that kept leaving the notes at his office.

He smiled to himself as he thought of Jen's reaction. Should he pop out and surprise her?

"No," he said to himself. "I'd probably end up in a neck brace and in the emergency room."

What about making a nice dinner and surprising her?

"Na, Jen would probably yell at me and say what the hell are you doing here?" Wes shook his head. He wanted to see Jen so badly, but not end up fighting for his life just the same.

He spent most of the night wondering what Jen's reaction to seeing him would be, and why she was here. But he mostly just wanted to hold her again. His watch beeped 12am. Wes decided to close his eyes for a bit.

Then…footsteps.

Wes quickly sat near the edge of the door and peered out through the little crack in the door. No lights were turned on as the figure approached the table. They muttered something that Wes couldn't here. But the voice was indeed female.

Then, this figure cloaked in black walked towards him. Their footsteps increasing, as well as Wes's heart rate.

_'No, don't open the door, Jen! Don't!'_ His mind screamed. But they stopped, as if they heard his plea, and turned around.

More voices were heard. Two of them being male. _'What the hell's going on here?' _Wes thought. The three people talked low, and Wes couldn't here them. Sirens were heard in the distance as the three dashed out of the clock tower and down the stairs.

Once no more steps could be heard the Red Ranger dashed out from his hiding spot and down the stairs. Once down in the odd job shop, he stopped. It was empty. Nothing was touched; even the dust from the previous years lay dormant.

_"Wes,"_ his morpher beeped.

"Go ahead, Eric." He said.

_"There's been another murder."_

**Later at Headquarters**

Eric shook his head. Him and Wes had seen enough blood and guts to last them a lifetime. Another young woman murdered.

"We have to find him, Wes. They're no telling what this guy'll do next." Eric said.

Wes let out a snore on the couch.

Eric rolled his eyes and threw a ball at Wes. "Wake up!"

Wes jolted awake as Eric yelled. "Wha—I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"Right." Eric snorted. "Did you find out anything at the clock tower?"

Wes rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. 1:23am. "Yea, I did actually."

Eric gave him a look. "And?"

"Turns out we have three mysterious friends." Wes stated.

Eric was dumbstruck. "So we have three more people trampling around our city. Great."

Wes just laughed. "Come on, lets get some dinner. I'm starved. There's an all night diner down the street."

The Quantum Ranger rose from his chair. "Sounds good to me. I'm craving a hamburger now anyway."

The two Rangers walked out of Headquarters and down the street.

**At the diner**

"So," Eric took a large bite of his burger. "What else did you find at that clock tower of yours?"

Wes also took a bite. "Like I told you before, we have three new friends."

"Think it could be Trip, Lucas and Katie?" Eric asked as he swallowed.

"It's possible, but then where would Jen—"

"Need any refills, officers?" a voice said.

Wes's heart nearly stopped. "Jen?" Wes asked aloud.

This young woman looked exactly like Jen, almost identical. But this young woman smiled. "Jessica, but close enough." Wes still stared at her, and she laughed as she filled Eric's cup with coffee. "H-have we met before?"

Eric kicked Wes and gave him a look. "Sorry for my friend's reaction. He hasn't gotten out lately."

Jessica laughed and gave Wes a weird look. "I can tell."

But Wes felt like he knew her. He glanced at her left wrist, but all that was there was a silver watch. He looked in her hazel eyes again and saw something that he knew. He saw fatigue, worry, and love.

"We'll have the check, please." Eric said. Jessica nodded and walked away. "Jesus, Wes. What the hell got into you?"

"Did you see how much she looked like Jen?" Wes said. He watched Jessica smile to a few of her friends and looked at Wes. The other women around her gave her a push and said something that made them all laugh.

Eric sighed. "Yea, I did. But she isn't Jen. Besides. Jen didn't have red and blonde highlights, remember?" Jessica walked back towards them. "Just ask for her fricken number, Wes."

"Here we go, boys." She placed the check down on the table and collected the money. "Have a nice evening, Commanders." She turned around and walked towards her friends again who gave her a look.

Once they finished, Wes and Eric left. But Wes's mind was still on Jessica, and how much she looked like Jen.

_'Note to self,'_ he thought. _'Get her number the next time we come here.'_

**The next day**

"Wes, we've got the autopsy back. It's our same friend again, the guy who is doing this." Eric said.

Wes yawned. He has spent half the night comparing a picture of Jen to Jessica. There were some differences. Jessica wore make-up. He knew that how much Jen always looked presentable, she never wore make-up.

"Anything new?"

Eric shook his head. "Nope. Nothing. Damn, I can't believe that we can't do anything."

_"Commanders, there are several people to see you, sirs."_ The receptionist's voice said over the phone.

The Rangers gave each other a strange look and headed down.

Once downstairs, Wes jumped. "Katie! Trip! Lucas!" He ran towards them. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Katie laughed as she hugged Wes. "Neither did we."

He moved to where Trip stood. "Trip! Trip, Trip, Trip. I'm so happy to see you!"

Lucas smiled as he gave Wes a hug. "Well, I see you've been busy."

The three rangers from the future smiled and nodded to Eric. "Welcome back, guys." The Quantum Ranger smiled.

Wes banged his head. "So that was you three up in the clock tower last night! Trip, were you going to open the closet door on me?"

Trip laughed. "Yes, I was. But I heard you say not to open it, so I didn't."

"So, how much progress have you two made with this murderer?" Katie asked.

Eric snorted. "Nothing. I'm hoping you two have some info that can help us."

Trip smiled. "Actually we do."

"Could we go somewhere private?" Lucas asked.

Wes smiled at the three cloaked figures. They stood there in those familiar white uniforms. "Of course. To the conference room we go!"

**One hour later**

They had been avoiding something, Eric could tell. The way they looked at Wes, it was like they had something to hide.

"So the guy's name is Devin Coleman. He's from the future, and he's got a problem." Wes summed it all up.

Trip nodded. "Yup. He's psychotic, and he kills for the fun of it."

"How does he pick his victims, maybe we can stop him." Eric asked.

"We don't know. All we know is his name, and why he kills young women. We don't know his plans. There was an officer assigned to…" Lucas cut off. "We don't know anything else, only that he was a Rogue Time Force officer."

Wes threw his hands up. "Why didn't anyone contact us if he was from Time Force?"

"Because Captain Logan was being stubborn about any contact with the past." said Katie. "He was just under some pressure, that's all. Umm, mind of Trip, Lucas and me get something to drink? I'm parched."

Wes and Eric went into the kitchen and returned with some water bottles, but stopped outside the door.

"We have to tell, him." Lucas's voice said. "He's going to find out eventually."

"No! He'll be devastated if he finds out." Katie said.

"Katie, we need to tell him." Trip said. Wes and Eric opened the door.

"Tell me what?" Wes asked. Just then Eric noticed their faces. All three were pale at the sight of him. But Wes realized something.

Jen was nowhere in sight and telling him to mind his own business.

"Guys, where's Jen?" Wes asked. Lucas looked at Trip, who looked at Katie. "Guys, where is she?" Wes's voice shrunk and filled with worry.

"Wes," Katie said. Tears developing behind her eyes. "She's gone."

Wes dropped the water. "What do you mean gone?"

Katie turned to Trip and cried in his shoulder. Lucas looked at Wes and bowed his head.

"She's gone, Wes… Jen's dead."


	4. Music of the Night

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…

**TheDreamerLady**—If you were confused, go back and re-read it again, Wes was in the clock tower for a stake-out to see who was really living there…any more questions feel free and send me an e-mail.

Wes's heart has been broken into pieces due to Jen's death. He pays a visit to his mother's grave and is told something that will change his thoughts about life.

If anyone can tell me what movie the title is from, I'll give you a cookie!

Chapter 4 up! Enjoy!

**Music of the Night**

"She's gone, Wes." Lucas said. Tears shown in the Blue ranger's eyes. "Jen's dead."

Wes collapsed into a nearby chair. His voice trembled with fear. "No…" he muttered. His head shook. "How? When?"

Trip held Katie tightly. "She was killed two years ago on a Recon mission to the Philippines."

Wes couldn't take it any longer. The woman he loved was gone. Jen was dead, and she wasn't coming back. "Was it painless?"

Lucas nodded. "Quick. She sacrificed herself for her whole unit. Took a hard bullet to the chest, as well as a few cuts along her upper body. But over all, it was painless."

The Red Ranger got up. "I'll be…" he didn't finish his sentence, but walked out of the room.

That left the four other rangers in the conference room. Lucas moved over to the window and looked out while Katie cried on Trip's shoulder. Eric walked out of the room and into his office. No one ever saw him cry. He had known Jen well, but not as well as the others did. He and Jen never talked that much.

But Jen was dead, and none of that mattered anymore. She was a friend to Eric. Okay, maybe he thought she was more then a friend.

A tear slipped down his face at the thought of his fallen Ranger. "You can't be dead, Jen." He whispered. "Wes needs you."

**A few days later**

Wes had locked himself up in his office since he had heard of her death. He buried himself under a mountain of paperwork to keep himself occupied.

Eric had enough of this. "Come on, Wes we're going out for lunch." He pulled Wes to his feet and dragged him to the near-by diner.

"Eric," Wes pleaded. "I can't go there. Jessica…she…she…"

Eric shoved Wes down into the booth. "Too late."

Jessica saw the two sit down and walked over. "You two again?" she placed the napkins down on the table and smiled at Wes. "I thought I got rid of you two" she teased.

Wes looked into her eyes. She was so much like Jen. "I'm sorry, I can't." Wes jumped up and ran out of the door.

"Wes!" Eric called. "Wait! I'm sorry to run like this."

Jessica looked sad. "Is it me?"

Eric shook his head. "No, it isn't you. His girlfriend was killed two years ago, and today was their two year anniversary."

The waitress looked down at the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry. Tell him that I hope he feels better and if he needs someone to talk to, he knows where to find me." Eric nodded and ran after Wes.

Jessica glanced at Wes, a tear streaked down her face.

**At the cemetery**

Wes walked slowly among the graves. It was so quiet here, but the souls of many still talked. Wes usually came here to think about his mom, or someone else. He walked in front of a small stone and read the words on it.

JASMINE ALEXIS COLLINS  
Loving mother and husband  
1965-1985

He sniffed as he read his mother's name. "Mom, what I wouldn't give to talk to you again. I could use some advice now."

He thought about what happened all those years ago. His mother and father argued a lot over what Wes's future would be. His mother was a physician and wanted him to pursue a career in medicine. His father wanted Wes to take over his company that was becoming famous.

But Wes's parents fought, and one evening his mother ran. That was the last time he ever saw her. She was struck down by a drunk driver and killed on impact.

"In the future, that's where Jen's buried." Wes turned around to see Katie standing there, obviously coming to visit her friend.

Wes cracked a smile. "At least they can get to know each other. Now I can visit the two women I love." He looked at Katie, her eyes red. "God, I miss her so much."

The Yellow Ranger pulled him into a hug. "Me too, Wes. She was like my sister. But all we can do now is remember her and the great deeds she did for this city."

Wes nodded sadly, his heart breaking. The two rangers soon separated as Wes headed towards the beach.

**At the beach**

Wes sat in the sand as a cool breeze swept over his burning cheeks, cooling them. He always liked the feeling of sand between his hands. It just flowed so smoothly.

He gazed over the horizon as another blast of winter came over him. It was unusually warm for this time of year.

But that didn't matter.

He imagined what she looked like. Jen would be wearing a flowing white dress, her hair down, and eyes shining. All of the fallen officers she knew surrounding her, saluting her for the brave action she took.

"Jen…" his voice was stolen by the wind. He rested his head against a rock as another cool breeze swept over him.

He sat there for hours just gazing over the water. Eventually he found himself at home and lying on his bed when someone knocked on his door.

_"Wes," a voice cooed. He opened his eyes to see her in front of him, Jen's white dress flowing behind her as trumpets sounded. "Wake up, Wes." _

_His vision finally cleared. "Jennifer?" he asked in amazement. _

_She smiled. "Yes, Wes. I'm here." Jen saw tears developing behind his eyes. "Shh, don't cry Wes." Her warm hand cleared his eyes. _

_"Oh god. Jen…" Wes muttered. He reached for her hand, but he went right through her. "Are you…"_

_"Think of it as I'm in another place, where I can watch over you for years to come." Jen smiled at him. _

_"Why, Jen? Why?" Wes pleaded. _

_"It's my job, Wes. I had to. It was either me, or twenty of Time Force's best officers." Jen said. _

_Wes's eyes lined with tears. His one true love was here, but he would never be able to hold her again. She was nothing but a spirit. Trumpets sounded again as she glanced up towards the clouds. _

_"I have to leave you now, Wes." Her warm hand caressed his cheek again. "I'll always be with you, Wes. Just look up in the night air and you'll see me. Close your eyes, and I'll be there with you. All you have to do is listen to your heart. Listen for the music of the night, Wes. That's where I'll be." _

_Wes let out a sob. "Please don't leave me, Jen. Please." His voice trembled. "I need you, Jen."_

_"I'll always be with you, Wes. Always." Jen caressed his cheek. "When darkness stirs, that's when I'll be there. Use your imagination, Wes. Open up you mind, and let your imagination run wild." She smiled at him. "I love you, Wes." _

_The Red Ranger broke down into tears. "Jen," he said. Tears sparked in his eyes. "Please don't leave me. I need you now more then ever." _

_Trumpets sounded again. "I am needed now, Wes. I'll be here when you need me. Just listen, Wes. Listen to the music of the night." _

_"Jen," her face touched his in a heart-stopping kiss. Wes's eyes became heavy. "Don't leave me." His head rested against the pillows as he fell asleep. _

_"Just listen, Wes." Jen's voice said. "Listen to the music of the night."_

**Back in the city**

Jessica pulled her black jacket over her. "I'll see you all on Friday!" she waved good-bye to her friends. "A day off is exactly what I need." She muttered.

After a thirty-minute walk she ended up at her apartment that overlooked the beach. The clock had just blinked 11:00PM. She threw her jacket off and it landed on the couch.

"A day off is perfect." She muttered. But Wes's tear-streaked face came back into her mind. She fell into a deep sleep.

A gold ring glistened on her finger…

_ch 5 up soon…_


	5. Roses On Your Pillow

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…

I have nothing to say…

Chapter five! Enjoy!

**Roses On Your Pillow**

Devin hadn't surfaced for a straight two weeks. Eric was worried that they were missing something. He was up to something; Eric had a hunch of it. But what it was, they didn't know.

He stared at Wes, watching his finger trace the outline of a picture he had of Jen. The Red Ranger sighed and tapped it.

"Have we found anything?" Wes asked. His mind wondered off.

Eric threw down his pen. "Not a damn thing." He saw Wes smile. "What are you thinking of?"

"Just thinking of some things." Wes said. He traced the outline of the picture again

Eric's eyes narrowed. "Or of who are you thinking of?" But he all ready knew the answer. "You have to get over her, Wes. Jen's…" he tried to think of another word. "Gone. She isn't coming back."

"Actually," Wes said. "I was thinking about Jessica. I mean, she's not Jen, I know that. But, there's something about her that sparks me. I just feel…happy when I'm around her."

"Are you sure you want to do that? She's not Jen, Wes. You're not going to take her out, just because she looks so much like Jen…" Eric rolled his head.

Wes got up. "I know that, but…I can't dwell on the past." He gazed down at the street. "I had a dream a few nights ago…I…saw her."

"Saw who?" Eric asked. He took out a plastic dart and aimed. "Bulleye!" he shouted triumphantly.

Wes shook his head. "I was asleep and she called to me. I awoke and she was there. A beautiful white gown, Jen was beautiful." His voice soothed out. "She told me, to listen to the music of the night, to let go. She promised me that she'd watch over me. Jen…she was just…" he bowed his head and chuckled. "So full of life. I'll always love her, but something deep down inside is telling me to move on."

"But you still want to hold on to her," Eric suggested.

Wes nodded. "Yea."

Eric slapped Wes's shoulder. "Go for it, you never know what will happen." Wes smiled at his friend's encouragement.

Just then a knock came at the door. "Wes! Hey! Open up" Katie's voice penetrated the door.

Trip's voice followed. "Yea! We've got pizza!"

Wes unlocked the door. "Come on in." The three Time Force rangers waltzed in with pizza boxes and soda.

"Bout time," Lucas eyed the pizza hungrily. "I'm starving."

Eric stood by the Blue ranger and laughed. "That makes two of us."

Trip took a slice and raised it. "Here's to Nick of Time Odd Jobs…we're back in business!"

Wes took a bite of the slice. "Really? You guys are re-opening?"

Katie smiled. "Yup. We don't know how long we'll be here this time."

Lucas laughed. "I'd personally like to stay here for a while, I need a break from Time Force."

Wes nodded in agreement. "I could use a break from here."

"I couldn't agree more." Wes's father said. Mr. Collins walked in and greeted the Time Force rangers with a smile and a nod. "You've been too overworked, son. Get out and have some time with your friends." He placed his hand on Wes's shoulder. "You need it. With Jen gone and all…"

Wes's smile faded. "Come on, Wes. Come live back with us." Lucas said.

"Yea, it'll be just like old times." Trip added. Wes looked at Katie. She had a wide smile on her face.

The Red Ranger placed his arm around her and shook hands with Trip. "All right. Looks like Nick of Time Odd Jobs is indeed back in action."

**1 week later**

Wes was raking leaves in the park. He liked the leaves when they crunched. The park was quiet, which was the way he liked it.

"Hey, watch it!" Lucas called. Trip spun around and leaves fell out of their bag. Wes laughed.

"Just like old times." He muttered. He half expected Jen to say something, but that response never came. His mind wondered, he found his thoughts lingering on Jen.

"Wes Collins, I never thought I'd see you raking leaves." A familiar voice said.

Katie also recognized the voice and whipped her head around. Wes did the same.

"Je-Jessica, hi." He stuttered. Katie, Trip and Lucas were dumbstruck.

"Jen?" Katie blurted out.

Jessica gave her a strange look. "Have we met before?"

Lucas covered Katie's mouth, not trusting her to speak. "Maybe in another life, we've met." Trip shrugged.

"Jessica, let's take a walk…" Wes took her arm quickly and gave his friends a dangerous glare.

Jessica looked back at the three in the park, each staring at her. "Those friends of yours are strange…" she chuckled.

Wes nodded. "They have their moments." He paused. "How did you find me?"

"I talked to Eric, who said you were here. You never told me you worked for the old Odd Job shop. What made you guys re-open?"

Wes drew in a breath. "Why don't we talk over dinner, lets say…tomorrow night?"

She didn't answer right away, but gave him a shrug. "Sure. Pick me up around…"

"Six." He said. Jessica gave Wes her apartment address and jogged off again, re-starting her exercise. He let out a quick breath. "Six it is then."

He found his friends still in a state of awe. "Guys?" he waved his hands in Katie's face.

"She looked exactly Jen…" Lucas trailed off.

"Yes, she did. We're having a date tomorrow night, if you three approve." Wes said daringly.

Katie sighed. "Wes! How can you do this? Jen loved you…"

"If you're upset with us having a date, that's fine. But we're going out tomorrow." His voice rose. "Look, it's just one date. How much could it hurt?" He grabbed his rake and started a new pile a few feet away from them.

"Strange." Lucas said. "Very strange."

"I don't get it. I mean, look at Wes and Alex. They looked exactly alike, but had their similarities." Katie added. "But Jen and Jessica…I mean, it's an identical match." She looked at Lucas, wonder in his eyes. "You don't suppose…"

"I don't know anything for sure. Trip, what do you think?"

But Trip didn't answer. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as a vision came to him.

_Jessica walked into her apartment as she threw down her coat. "Reminder to self, get more IcyHot cream the next time I go out." She muttered._

_She walked into her bedroom; a silver object was taken off her wrist and placed into her dresser. She sat down at a computer and powered it up._

_A scar ran across her back, and cuts were visible on her chest…_

"What did you see?" Katie asked. Trip hiccupped like he normally did.

"I saw Jessica, she had a scar on her back, and cuts all over her chest…she placed what looked liked a watch on her dresser." Trip said. "I don't understand why I saw that."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Why couldn't you see where Devin was?" he walked back away. Katie did as well.

But Trip stayed where he was, his mind trying to focus what was the watch she placed on the dresser.

Or if it was even a watch at all…

**Friday night**

Wes walked down the hallway. "Fifteen D, fifteen D." He muttered to himself. He finally found the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Jessica's voice called.

"It's Wes." The Red Ranger called back.

She opened the door to reveal herself in a pair of boot cut jeans, a black shirt and a black leather jacket. He hair was back in a strict ponytail, and some make-up stood out on her face. Radiant.

"You look nice." Wes said.

She smiled. "Thanks." She looked at his attire. A muscle shirt and a pair of jeans were completed with a black leather jacket. "You too."

He gazed into her eyes as he held out his arm. "Shall we?"

She laughed. "Yes, we shall." They two walked down to Wes's car where they drove off.

**At the restaurant**

Wes sipped his soda. "So, Jessica. Tell me about yourself, I mean…" he blushed red.

She also sipped her drink. "Not much to tell, really. I moved here from South Dakota a few years ago. My dad had a farm out there. But after a tornado struck, there was nothing left. My dad wanted to rebuild, but…" she trailed off. "I wanted more then just a simple farm life. So I packed up and moved here. Got a job at the local P.D. and started to build a life here." She paused. "How about you?"

"Nothing much here either. My dad as you know owns one of the most famous research facilities in the US today."

"As well as one of the most efficient crime fighting in the nation." Jessica added. Wes blushed again.

"That's where I met Jen." Wes said.

"What was she like?" Jessica asked. Wes's eyes dropped. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

Wes shook his head. "No, no. Don't worry about it." He drew in a breath. "Jen…there's a crazy love story for you." He chuckled. "When I first met her, I thought she didn't want anything to do with me. But then I found out what she really was. Loving, caring and radiant."

"She must have been great." Jessica said. Wes nodded.

"She was." He agreed. That's when he spotted a familiar ring on her right finger. "That's a nice ring."

Her hand receded. "My boyfriend's ring. He gave it to me before he left for the Army." She shrugged. "Who would have thought I would find him with another woman in his bed."

Wes chuckled. "Can't win them all, can we?"

Jessica chuckled as well. "Guess not."

Their food came after about twenty minutes and they two ate. Laughs and smiles were exchanged as well as a few passionate glances.

After Wes paid and they left, the two took a walk through the park.

Their laughter filled it as they walked back to Wes's car. After a short drive to Jessica's apartment, it was silent.

He finally came to her door. "Jessica, I had a great time tonight, thank you."

She smiled. "So did I, Wes." She gazed into his eyes.

He sighed. "I feel like I've known you forever, and…I'd like to see you again."

"So would I." Her voice was small. Wes recognized something, there was a spark in her eye. Only one person he knew had that spark. That only person was Jen. "Wes," she began. "I…"

"You what?" His head grew closer to hers.

"I…wish I could tell you…" she drew in a deep breath. "everything."

"Me too." His voice barely above a whisper. His lips were inches from hers. But two fingers were placed on his lips. "Je-" he almost called her Jen again. "Jessica…"

"Wes, I know you're still in love with Jen," she said. "I can see it in your eyes."

He gazed at her. Her face was exactly like Jen. "I'm…sorry, Jessica. I just can't get over her."

"No, I should be sorry. For thinking I could make things better by doing this. By keeping myself away from…" she sniffed. "I have to go, Wes."

"Jessica, please." Wes said. But she shut the door and was gone. "Damn, I shouldn't have said that."

He walked off silently and drove back to the clock tower.

Behind her door, Jessica sat against the door. "I wish I could tell you, Wes. I want to so badly." After drying her eyes, she lay down and slept.

**The next evening**

"Just tell her, Wes. Tell her that her and Jen look so much alike." He muttered to himself. He had let his love for Jen and his growing liking for Jessica combine into one. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget her.

Jen was the one woman that held his heart and would keep hold of it.

He finally came to her door. Even though it was almost eleven at night, he knew she would be up. "Jessica," he whispered as he knocked on her door.

But her door opened silently. "Why would she leave her door open?" he asked himself.

_"Captain …Captain this is Commander Hartman. Captain…do you read me?"_ a persistent voice called.

"Captain?" Wes whispered. "No…"

_"Damn it, Captain! Come in!"_

Jessica came running out of the back room. "I'm not in the past for two months and all ready Time Force is breathing down my-" she stopped as she saw who was standing in her living room.

Jessica, or rather the Captain of Time Force stared at Wes. She was dressed completely in black, her hair in a strict ponytail and a blaster attached to her thigh. But this woman wasn't Jessica.

Again, that persistent voice came. _"Captain Scotts…do you read me?"_

Wes's eyes started a cascade of tears as he stared at this woman in black. Only one name came to mind. He tried to find his voice. When he did, it was barely above a whisper.

"Jen?"


	6. Here Without You

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…

Jen's alive! What will her team's reaction be to seeing her being here? What does Time Force want with her?

Here it is! The long awaited reaction to Jen being alive! I know it took me like a week to post, not my normal 3-4 day interval, the Cadet Core for my town's First Aid Squad has eaten my time away!

For those of you who were wondering about your cookies, here they are! _gives cookies out_ I forgot the save the version I was going to post, so your treats weren't in the last chapter. Sorry!

**TheDreamerLady**—Don't worry, I know how you feel, a few years back I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me…so don't worry if your review was bitter…and, I never said that this was going to be a happy ending…

Chapter six up! Enjoy!

**Here Without You**

His eyes filled with tears, as his heart filled with joy and anger at the same time.

"Jennifer?" he asked. His voice was weak. "You're…alive? How could you not tell me?"

"Wes," Jen said firmly. "This is not the time nor the place to be talking about this." She quickly stepped past him and towards the door.

Wes quickly grabbed her arm and stared into her eyes. "Talk to me, Jen."

"Like I said," her voice became firmer. "this is not the time to be—"

An explosion was heard from downtown. Jen bolted out the door with Wes following her.

**Downtown**

Jen finally came to the scene. Devastation was all around her as people ran from a near-by building.

A man with a green flame around him gasped as he walked out of the burning building. "Wait! I didn't mean for that to happen!"

Jen pulled her blaster from its holster. "Hold it right there, Devin!"

Wes followed her by drawing his own weapon.

But Devin didn't stop. "Time Force!" he yelled. "No! You won't take me again!" He flung his fists at the Rangers.

"Look out!" She called as she pushed Wes out of the way of a green fireball. Both rolled to opposite sides of the street. "Devin, just relax. I'm not going to take you in, Time Force wants to help you!"

Wes gave her a look, not liking the way she said _'I'm.' _

"Bullshit!" he flung his fists at her again. "All Time Force wants to do is experiment on me!" Jen dodged yet another fireball from him.

She caught her breath while she sat behind a car. "That's not true. What Doctor Saunders meant by that was help you, Devin."

Devin saw Wes coming up behind him, his eyes full of panic. "No! I won't go!" He disappeared into a green flame.

Jen got out from behind the car. "Shit!" she kicked a pipe that almost hit Wes.

"Hey! Easy, Jen!" he ducked the pipe.

The sound of three vector cycles reached Wes's ears as Trip, Katie and Lucas dismounted. "Wes!" Trip called.

"Well, look who decided to show up." Jen said as she crossed her arms.

Katie saw her standing there, as well as Trip and Lucas. "Jen?" the rangers said.

Jen nodded. Katie stood there for a moment, then burst forward. "Jen!" she hugged her friend happily. "Jen, oh my god! We thought you were dead!" Tears shined from Katie's eyes as Jen hugged Trip and Lucas as well.

"I'm very much alive, I assure you." Jen chuckled.

"What happened to you, Jen?" Lucas asked. "Two years is quite long to be away from here."

Sirens were heard in the distance. "Let's go somewhere else to talk about this."

"The clock tower." Trip said.

Jen shivered. "Then lets get going."

**1 hour later**

Wes listened intensely as Jen spoke of how she survived the blow to the back and the wounds.

"There was a group of Philippians who took me in and nursed me back to health, or at least to the point where I could move again." She said.

"So that's why we didn't find a body!" Katie blurted out. Lucas nudged her.

"No, we did, but apparently it wasn't Jen's." Lucas said. "Whose was it anyway?" he asked the Pink Ranger.

"I traded clothes with a woman I found dead in the wetlands. There were some rogue army guys after me. I found her lying in the swamp and traded clothes. But I was badly injured after that. Like I said before, a bunch of villagers found me and helped me. I was there for what seemed like months. I was finally able to get in touch with Time Force and told them of my position."

"So, then we retrieved you, but your funeral had all ready gone on." Trip added.

"Go on," Jen urged, knowing where the Green Ranger was going.

"But that was also when Devin escaped and came here. Time Force sent you on this mission to capture him, so you could have time to get your paperwork back in line and announce that you were alive." Trip said. Jen nodded.

Wes sat on the couch, staring at the ground. "How long have you been here?" he asked quietly.

She had been trying to avoid that question. "Little less then two months."

"So then why didn't you contact Eric and me?"

"I didn't want to interfere with your plans, and I didn't want you to interfere with mine."

Wes laughed. "So you were the one sending us those notes."

Jen nodded. "Yes, that was me."

Wes leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. "Then why so secretive?" he asked.

Jen didn't answer, only stared at him. "Umm, Lucas, Trip, I believe we have some things to do, down in the shop." She pulled the Blue and Green rangers out of the room, leaving Jen and Wes alone.

Neither said a word to each other for minutes straight, the tension between them grew. Jen finally got up and headed towards the window.

Wes watched her. He knew something was wrong, no doubt about it. He slowly got up walked over towards her. "Jen," he said. "Why didn't you contact me?"

But Jen didn't respond. "I didn't know how long I was going to be here. If it was only for a day, I didn't want to start up anything."

"But Jen…I was so worried about you." He said quietly. He gazed into her eyes as he moved a piece of hair away from her face. "I cried every night because I thought you were gone, Jen. I didn't know how I could live without you."

"Wes," she began. Jen felt a hard lump rise into her throat.

But Wes shushed her. "Don't say anything. There's something I want to do before we start arguing, like I know we will do."

Jen felt him arm go around her waist and puller her close. His other hand caressed her cheek lovingly as he kissed her for the first time. Instead of returning his kiss, Wes felt her tense up tremendously in his arm, her lips went cold. He stopped and saw tears develop behind her eyes.

"Jen?" He asked. "Is everything okay?"

Jen's eyes went hard. "Never again, Wes. Never again." Her voice trembled as she left his arms. She walked away, head held high.

But her heart cried.

Wes stood there, left in shock by her reaction to his kiss. He watched her walk towards the end of the room and disappear into a room. Music was heard a few moments later as Jen began to punch a heavy bag that was there.

The Red Rangers stood at the window and watched the sun set, his heart hurt from Jen's rejection.

"What if she's back with Alex?" he asked himself. "What if they're married?"

"She's not, Wes." Trip stood next to Wes. Wes looked at the Green Ranger.

"Then why did she do that? I thought she loved me." He sighed.

Trip shrugged. "She still does, Wes. She's been through a lit within the last few months. Everyone back in our time thought she was dead. Now, she's alive and well." Trip buzzed his lips together. "You know Jen. She doesn't show her emotions so easily."

Wes chuckled. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Just give her some time, Wes. That's all she needs." Trip slapped Wes's shoulder.

"Thanks, Trip." Wes nodded.

Trip smiled. "Any time, Wes." The Green Ranger began to walk away from his friend. Something dawned on Wes's mind as he looked at a nearby billboard.

"Hey Trip," he called. "Does Jen like musicals?"

Trip laughed. "She loves them, why?"

Wes looked at the billboard again; a smile came to his face. "I just thought of an idea to calm her down a bit."

The Green Ranger laughed. "Have fun."

Wes grabbed his cell phone and dialed the number for two tickets.

**The next day**

Jen was sitting at the counter doing some paperwork, light music was on in the background.

The CD changer switched to the next CD. Jen closed her eyes and listened to the melody of 3 Doors Down's song _Here Without You._

Jen caught some of the words and began to sing along. _"I'm here without you baby. But you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams. And tonight, there's only you and me."_

"You should have gone into a singing career, Jen." Wes rounded the corner as she stopped.

Jen chuckled. "I'm not that good." She sighed. Wes tried to speak, but found the words difficult. "Is there something you need, Wes?"

"Actually," Wes began. "I was wondering if you were doing anything next Friday night."

Jen gave him a lopsided look. "Why?"

Wes took the envelope from behind his back. "Because I got us five tickets to see _Phantom of the Opera_ on Broadway."

The Pink Ranger jumped. "You're kidding?" she asked excitedly.

He took out the five tickets. "Nope. Friday, the five of us are going out to see it."

Jen smiled at him for once. "Can't wait." She left him standing there as she went back upstairs.

Wes let out a breath. "That went better then planned."

He walked outside to see a dark billow of clouds gathering over the clock tower.

**Friday evening**

Jen and Wes stood up in the loft. "Come on! You guys are so fricken' slow!" Jen called. Her and Wes were ready for at least a half hour. Finally footsteps were heard as Trip, Katie and Lucas were seen coming downstairs, dressed in regular clothes.

Jen nearly blew a gasket. "Why aren't you three ready?" she screamed.

"We can't go…uh…we have a last minute job that needs to get done. Besides, we sold our tickets all ready." Katie said. Lucas and Trip pushed Jen and Wes out the door.

"Enjoy yourself! Don't worry about us!" Lucas called. Once they were out Trip turned to his fellow rangers.

"Is everything set?" He asked.

Katie nodded. "Yup. Now, let's go do that job!"

**Meanwhile**

"I can't believe that they ditched like that!" Jen complained as her and Wes walked down the sidewalk. "They're going to miss a great play."

Wes had been quiet for the last few minutes. "Jen, I…um…I wanted to apologize for…" he shrugged. "You know."

"Don't worry about it, Wes. We all have urges that take over, and sometimes its hard to control them." Jen said. Her voice dropped. "I guess I kind of overreacted a bit."

Wes gave her a look. "So, what was it like working at a diner?"

"Wes!" Jen protested. He laughed. "It was something I wouldn't like to experience again. Dirty, disgusting people eat there." She shivered. "Just thinking about it makes me sick."

"So how exactly did you tell them you were leaving without them finding you weren't why they thought you were?" Wes thought this sentence over for a second and shook his head.

"Simple. I just told them that I was moving to Florida and tada. I was out of there." Jen said. They walked in silence for a few more moments. "I missed this place."

"Oh, really. What did you miss?" Wes asked curiously. Jen chuckled.

"Everything. The city, the people, everything." Jen looked off as more couples stood in the park. Her eyes didn't make contact with Wes.

They walked in silence for a few more minutes until they came to the theatre. Wes took out the tickets as they entered.

The theatre warmed the Rangers up quickly as they took their seats. The lights dimmed as the play began.

Wes periodically looked over at Jen, who was deeply absorbed in it, enjoying every moment. He really didn't consider it a date, but he wanted it to be. He thought of why she had reacted the way he did. Why did she seem so scared to start off at where they left off?

Three hours later, and they were on their way back home.

"Thanks, Wes. That was wonderful." Jen said. He smiled.

"Anytime, Jen." Wes said.

A cold wisp of winter air blew by them as a heavy snow began to fall.

It hadn't taken not ten minutes for a slight accumulation of about five inches to fall.

Suddenly, Jen fell. She hit her shoulder hard on the concrete and screamed in pain.

"Jen!" Wes grabbed her, instantly slipping and falling besides her. "Jen, are you okay?" But instead of yelling, Jen was laughing. "What's so funny?"

"This." Jen grabbed a handful of snow and smashed it into Wes's face.

"What's the big deal?" He shouted. "Shit! That'd cold!"

Jen stood up and grabbed yet another handful of snow. "What's the matter, Wes? Can't take a little bit of snow?"

Wes gave her a look. "I'll tell you what I can't take." He grabbed a handful and chucked a snowball at her.

Wes and Jen stood outside the clock tower as they chucked snowballs back and forth at each other, wide smiles of enjoyment on their faces.

"Truce!" Wes waved his hand.

Jen waved hers in agreement. "Truce."

Both were soaked to the bone and cold. With what little energy they had left, they helped each other up the stairs and up to the loft.

Neither noticed that Katie, Trip and Lucas were nowhere in sight…

_ch 7 up soon…_


	7. Just One Night

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers...this is for entertainment only...

Where have Katie, Trip and Lucas run off to? Or was it just a scheme to get Jen and Wes alone for a night? Read to find out!

**Just One Night…**

Jen and Wes had made their way silently up to the loft. Jen's shoulder still hurt her from that nasty fall she took. Once they arrived at the top, both noticed that Trip, Katie and Lucas were nowhere in sight.

"See a note anywhere?" Jen asked. Wes shook his head.

"It's empty." he responded.

Jen headed upstairs. "See of you can contact them, find out where they are. I don't want them out in this type of weather." She was referring to the snow that starting to pile up outside on the balcony.

Wes gave her a playful salute behind her back. "Yes, ma'am." he muttered. "Trip, Katie, Lucas," he said into the morpher. "Anyone there?" Nothing but static came back from over his morpher. "Anyone?" he said again. Nothing.

"Get anyone?" Jen asked. She immerged again, wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants.

Wes shook his head. "Nothing but static."

Jen sighed as she sat down at the computer. "Looks like we're going technical here…Base to Ranger Two." she said. "Base to Ranger Two, come in Lucas." Again, all she got was static. "It's the damn storm, it's interrupting the waves."

"Phone's got a low tone, as well." Wes said. Something vibrated on the phone. Jen grabbed it.

"Hello?" She picked up Wes's cell. "Katie! Thank god! Where the hell are you...oh...ok...fine. We'll talk to you tomorrow. Alright...bye."

"Katie, I presume?" He asked. Jen nodded.

"They're at a hotel downtown. Apparently they're snowed in." Wes noticed she seemed to be a bit uneasy. She leaned back and stretched. "I've got some work to do."

The Red Ranger sighed. "Is that all you do is work?" he asked. He tried to think. It wasn't the same Jen that had thrown snow in his face almost thirty minutes ago.

Jen's eyes were kept on the screen as it powered up. "On a day-by-day basis, yes. Devin's still out there." the computer powered up. "I'm going to find him as soon as possible."

Wes sighed. "I'm going to bed." He began to walk upstairs, but gave Jen one last look. Her attitude had indeed changed from before. She wasn't playful, she didn't care about Devin. But she seemed uneasy about something. He picked that up when she said that they others were staying at a hotel. He shook his head and headed upstairs.

**Later**

It had been two hours since they were back, and Jen was still at the computer. Wes had lost interest in his book and just watched Jen work for a while. He looked at her, watching her work. She was so focused. That was until she got up did Wes notice something. She was in pain.

Jen stood up and rubber her shoulder. "That's one reason why I hate winter." she muttered. Jen headed towards the medicine box and grabbed a tube of IcyHot cream. She sat on the couch and leaned her head forward, trying to relieve a growing pain in her lower back.

She looked up to where Wes lay asleep and slowly took off her shirt, revealing a sports bra underneath. But something else shown on her chest and back.

"Scars," Wes said silently. One ran from her shoulder down about midway through her back. "Must have been from her recon mission." But Jen's scars were too jagged, too rough. "There was something else that happened." He whispered. "No one has scars like that." He slowly got up as Jen walked over to the window and let out a painful sigh.

Jen rested her head against the cold bricks. A cold blast of air hit her chest, each scar burning.

_"Ah!" she cried out. _

_"What's the matter? The famed Captain Jennifer Scotts can't take a small whipping?" a dark voice asked. _

_Jen lay paralyzed as a new streak of blood flowed from her chest. _

She jumped. "It was a dream, Jen." She whispered. "You're not back in the Philippines." She turned and went back to the couch and put more cream on her back and shoulder, desperate to relieve her pain.

"It's going to get any better by doing that, Jen." Wes whispered.

Jen whipped her head around. "How long were you standing there?" she asked dangerously.

Wes ignored her question ad walked over. "You have to rub it in, Jen. It's not going to work unless it's massaged into the muscles." He walked over to the couch and removed the cushions and pulled out the bed that rested beneath it. He threw on a few pillows and a few comforters. "Sit." He commanded.

"Oh, like I'm going to listen to you." She said smartly.

"Sit." He said more firmly. "Don't make me force you, Jen. You know I can." Wes gave her a hard look. She returned it, but sat down on the pull out bed.

After making a quick fire in the fire place, Wes grabbed the cream and sat down behind her. The scar across her back came into view. He drew in a deep breath and popped open the tube. "Relax, Jen."

Jen rolled her eyes. "Just…hurry up." After placing some cream in his hand, he began to massage her lower back. But she was tense, her muscles tight. Wes slowly pulled her back onto him, her head rested on his shoulder. "Relax, Jen. Just relax, close your eyes."

She did. He felt her relax slightly as he felt the cream go warm. He heard her let out a sigh of relief as the cream set in.

"Any better?" he asked.

Her voice was soft. "Yea." Wes traced the scar across her back, trying to imagine what happened. He put more cream into his hand and set to work on her shoulder. He let out a silent breath and slowly worked the cream into her shoulder.

Jen kept her head in that position on his shoulder, her body melting into his touch. His hand worked magic to relieve her aching shoulder.

The fire was crackling now, its heat dispersed into the room warming it. Wes slowly worked the cream into her shoulder, feeling her relax completely against him.

But Wes didn't want to stop. He ran his hand down her arm and clasped his fingers with hers, and felt Jen respond.

Jen felt his hand by her side and wrapped his arm around her. She turned around and looked into his eyes. They were full of passion, longing and lust. Neither was able to find words, only gazed into each other's eyes. She felt his hand caress her cheek as he leaned his head in slowly. Jen felt herself lean in to meet him half way.

But she pulled back. "I can't." she whispered. Jen got up quickly and walked towards the fire. Wes bowed his head.

He wasn't ready to give up yet. "Why, Jen?" He came up behind her.

Jen turned around and looked at him. "I just…can't. I want to, believe me. I want to, so badly." She felt her back up against he wall, Wes came closer to her.

"Why?" he whispered. "What would it hurt, Jen?"

"You, Wes." She said. "I don't want to hurt you. When I left all those years ago, it was hard. We started something we could not finish. It hurt both of us, giving us false hope. If we start something else now, it'll just hurt us again. I'm afraid, Wes, that if we start a lifetime together, it's going to take an eternity to fix."

"Then give me one night, Jen." He whispered. "Just one night."

Jen gazed into his eyes, and gave him a small smile. "I guess one night couldn't hurt." Wes laughed and kissed her lovingly, wrapping his arms around her waist. Unlike before, she didn't tense up. Instead, she placed a hand on his cheek as their kiss intensified.

Wes picked her up and walked over to the bed. He gently lay her down and pulled the comforters over them.

Jen arched her back up to meet his body. Her hands slipped beneath his shirt and gently pulled it over his head, careful not to miss a kiss.

The two lay there, not missing a kiss. A strong lust ran through their veins as the heat between them increased.

"Jen," Wes said.

"What?"

"I love you."

Jen smiled. "I love you, too." He returned her smile as he kissed her again.

Wes pulled the comforter over them as the young lovers slowly began to undress…

**Later**

Wes rested his head on Jen's chest, listening to her rapid heartbeat. He heard her let out a restful sigh as he traced the scars on her chest. "What happened, Jen?" he asked.

Her face shrunk. "From my recon mission." He watched her eyes go distant, her voice low. "It wasn't easy to survive…"

_Jen lay in a dirty cell; blood trickled from a new cut on her chest. _

_A dark man walked in, leather whip in hand. CRACK. Jen's teeth clenched together, she tasted blood in her mouth. _

_"What's the matter?" He asked. "The famed Captain Jennifer Scotts of Time Force cannot take a small whip?"_

_Jen panted as the air was taken from her lungs. "When I get out of here Jack, I'm ripping your spine out of your ass."_

_"Silence!" He yelled. Jen felt the sting of the whip against her chest again. "Now, tell me where my brother is."_

_Jen looked down at the ground. "I don't know where Devin is." _

_He cracked her across the stomach. "Bullshit!" He grabbed her throat and squeezed. "You tell me where my brother is, and I'll think about sparing your life."_

_Jen spat blood into his face. "I may be a bitch, but I'm no traitor." _

_Jack yelled. "You have tried my last patience, Captain!" He whipped her several times, Jen cried out in pain each time. He left abruptly, leaving Jen alone again. _

_"I've got to get out of here." She muttered. _

Wes lay next to her, trying to take in what she was telling. "You were whipped?"

Jen sighed. "Tortured was more like it. There was a guard that helped me escape and told me where to go. Once I got out, like I said before. A little village helped me recover and that's when I contacted Time Force."

He rested his head back on her chest, and ran a finger over another scar. "Don't worry, Wes." She saw the look in his eye. "It's okay. Everything's okay." He picked his head up again. "We're together now. Nothing can go wrong."

Wes nodded. "If you say so." Jen nudged him playfully.

"That's right, if I say so." She said. Wes rolled his eyes and laughed. Jen reached up and kissed him again, reassuring him. Wes rested his head down next to her, his mind raced.

The fire roared in front of them as they fell into a peaceful slumber.

**The next morning**

Jen's eyes fluttered open to a smell of bacon and eggs around her. She sat up to see the table set and Wes bringing out two cups full of orange juice.

She pulled on a sweatshirt and sat up. "What's all this about?"

Wes handed her a cup of orange juice. "Just a little way for me to say thanks, for giving this a chance."

She smiled. "Well, we all need a chance every once in a while, don't we?"

"I think we do." He chuckled. He gave her a kiss and hugged her.

"Aww, doesn't this look sweet." Someone said. Jen and Wes turned around to see Katie, Trip and Lucas standing in the doorway. Lucas walked around the bed, a smile on his face.

"Well, someone had an interesting night last night." The Blue Ranger stated.

Jen and Wes were left wordless.

Trip chuckled. "I think it's sweet. It's about time you two had some fun."

"Well," Jen began.

_"Captain Scotts, this is Commander Jones. Do you read?" _

Jen walked over to the computer, a confused look on her face. "Scotts, go ahead Commander."

_"Captain, we've got a problem."_

The other rangers walked over, Wes placed his hand on Jen's shoulder. "What's wrong, Brad?"

The Commander sighed. _"Devin's brother, Jack, has escaped. And we believe he's heading to you."_

"Shit." Jen muttered. She placed her head in her hands. "This has gotten too out of control."

Someone came running up the stairs. "Wes!" It was Eric. "I've got some bad news."

Wes watched Eric walk over. "There's been another murder…"

_ch 8 up soon…_


	8. The Time Code, part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

Devin and Jack have struck again! How will Wes, Eric and the Rangers take it? Jack and Devin finally meet up, and their plans clash, endangering one of the Time Force Rangers…

This chapter will be short, as to I am building up for something big…

**The Time Code, part 1**

Eric panted as he scrambled up the stairs. "Wes!" he yelled. He saw Jen standing there, a look of awe on his face.

"What is it?" Jen said. Eric shook his head.

"There's been another murder." He said solemnly.

Lucas gasped. "No."

Jen looked at him, a look of disbelief ran across her face. She jumped towards the computer. "Scotts to base, Scotts to base!" No answer came. "Damn it, some one come in, someone!" Again, no response came.

"You guys keep looking for them, we'll go check it out and see what we can find." Wes said. He looked at the Rangers and left, unsure how long they'd be apart for.

**Later—9:15PM**

Wes sat at him computer and tried to make sense of the data. "There's no pattern. Devin and Jack are just killing them at random. No motives, no nothing."

Trip came up behind the Red Ranger. "Tell me about it." He sighed. "Even Time Force is stumped by it. They don't have any reason for killing those women, they just…do."

"Anything else you can think about, Trip?" Eric asked. He too was stumped.

Trip shook his head. "Nothing. All I can think of doing is going over our information again and try to figure something else out."

Lucas and Katie walked into the lab with some cups of coffee. "Anything?" Lucas asked hopefully.

"Not a damn thing." Wes said. "We're at a dead end.

Katie handed him a note. "If this helps at all, I found this." She handed Wes the piece of paper. Letters were written on it:

_GATTACTACCTGACTAGGGATTTCATTAGGATGACCATGAGTTACTTACCGTA…_

Below that was another number:

_031905: 0000:00_

"Someone was probably playing hangman." Eric muttered.

Trip recgonized the letter immediately. "It's a genetic code! GATTACT, its the DNA of the next victim!" He jumped at the computer and began a search for the victim.

Wes smiled and slapped his shoulder. "Good work, Trip. Now, lets save someone."

**In the park**

Jen sighed heavily as she walked in the moonlight's path. So much had happened. First Devin escaped, now Jack. Those two were a deadly combination. Another woman was the cause of her loss of concentration. Another woman was dead because she failed to find them.

She sighed. She had to get away from the chaos and just take a walk. There was a lot on her mind. Devin and Jack, the murders, and Wes. How long would their happiness last?

Jen looked up at the moon, as something flew by her ear. Her quick reflexes grabbed the card and she read it.

_I'll give you one chance, a battle between you and me. I know you can't resist this, Captain. I know you all too well. Like I said before, this is your one chance to capture me. My brother doesn't know about this. Meet me at the warehouse on Springstein and fifth at 12am._

_Come alone…_

Jen looked around for Devin, knowing this was from him. He wanted to meet her for a fight and end this.

"I'll see you at twelve, then." The Captain said. She made her way back home to change.

**Back at the lab**

Wes ran the letters through the computer twice over. Nothing came up for the next victim. He sighed.

"Wes, maybe you should take a break." Katie suggested.

"No, not until I find this guy. I don't want him to kill someone else that I love." He said.

Katie gave him a strange look. "What do you mean by that?"

The Red Ranger sniffed. "That last woman they killed before…" he let out an unsteady breath. "She was my aunt."

"Oh, Wes." Katie placed her arm around him. "I'm so sorry."

He sighed. "Thanks. I just want him stopped."

Eric walked back in with a pizza. "Come get some dinner, Wes." Eric said.

Wes began another search for a possible answer as he sat down and began to eat. But none came. He sighed as they went to the kitchen dinner.

The minute after they left, the computer beeped.

_NEXT VICTIM IDENTIFIED_

**11:30PM**

Jen hadn't contacted Wes in hours, and he was getting quite worried.

"Jen, come in. It's Wes." He said over his morpher. Nothing came back. "Jen?" he said again.

"Relax, Wes. She's probably out shopping or something." Eric said. Wes rolled his eyes.

"He's probably right,' Lucas followed.

Katie, however, had a different thought. "Jen just wouldn't go out shopping when we have a killer on the loose," she said. "nor would she go without me."

A small chuckle came from the guys as Trip got up to go check the computer. The screen blinked as the Green Ranger sat down besides it. His grin was soon replaced with fear.

He began to type furiously at the computer. "Please, let it be wrong!" Panic rang out through this voice. He jumped up and ran back into the kitchen.

**At the warehouse**

Jen parked her motorcycle in front of the warehouse and turned off the engine.

"Last battle, Devin. You can't escape from me now," she muttered. Slowly and cautiously Jen crept up the stairs to where Devin sat and waited.

"That's right, Captain." He muttered evilly. "Come up and try and stop me, I have a little present for you." A flash of lightning lit up outside, and reflected off of a long butcher knife. "You're going to die from surprise."

**Back at the lab**

"Guys! Guys, come quick!" He yelled, his eyes scanned the screen for a flaw. His fellow rangers footsteps were heard scrambling into the room. Trip jumped up.

"What's wrong, Trip?" Lucas said, noticing the panicked look on his friend's face.

"The next victim of Devin's, I discovered her…" Trip said. Lucas shook him.

"Spit it out, who is it!" Lucas screamed.

Wes's eyes were glued to the screen, his eyes went wide. "No…" he whispered. The same material from the letter Katie found was on the computer, as well as a date and time:

_GATTACTACCTGACTAGGGATTTCATTAGGATGACCATGAGTTACTTACCGTA…_

_03/19/05: 12:00am_

The name of the victim blinked under that, each ranger was silent, not moving a muscle. The blinking seemed to grow with noise and blocked out every sense. Wes's eyes were glued to that person's face, who was going to be killed by Devin within the next half hour:

_Captain Jennifer Scotts…_


	9. The Time Code, part 2

Disclaimer: don't own it…

Well, guess who finally updated! Sorry for the long delay, I've been busy working on "A Picture's Worth 1000 Words" and my Phantom fic…its been crazy!

So, Jen is the next victim! Can Wes and the others save her before time runs out?

Chapter nine up!

**The Time Code, part 2**

Jen walked stealthy through the warehouse, eves focused and alert. "I know you're here somewhere," she whispered. "You can't hide from me."

Something moved from behind a crate. She focused in that direction, her detection classes picked up a figure crouched behind it. "Bingo." She pressed a button behind her ear and the glasses receded. She slowly crept over to the box, her weapon hot. "One…two…three…" she jumped in front of the crate. "Freeze Devin! You're…" There was no one there.

The Captain sighed. "Dead end." The next thing she knew, she was on the floor and the taste of blood filled her mouth as she popped her jaw back into place.

"Well, looks like we meet again, Captain Scotts." A dark voice said. Jen looked up to see Devin standing over her, a lead pipe in hand. "Looks like I didn't kill you the last time we met."

"I'm sorry to hear that," responded Jen. "I didn't disappoint you did it? She challenged. His eyes narrowed. Jen glanced at the floor, her gun lay about ten feet away.

He cocked his gun. "Don't think about it, Captain." Devin said. "You can't win."

Jen stood up. "Just watch me." In a leap of faith she jumped for her gun, grasping it tightly and rolled. Devin began firing, but she ducked behind a crate. She eyed the corner, but he was gone.

"Where are you, Devin!" she yelled. A clap of thunder answered her as she was kicked in the stomach, her gun went flying. She rolled to her side and returned his kick. He lay on the floor trying to catch his breathe. Jen took his gun apart and threw its pieces in different directions. "We'll see who's down now." Devin got up slowly, anger flashed in his eyes. "Like I said before, Devin," she held a badge up. "You're under arrest."

He cast a deadly glare over her. "It's obvious you won't go down without a fight." They began to dance around in a circle of death. "A fight to the death." He said.

Jen eyed him. So this was it, the final battle. "To the death." She echoed.

A loud crack of thunder shook the building as both charged in, eyes full of fury and rage, and so the fight to the death began.

**Outside**

Wes jumped off of his bike and nearly slid on the wet pavement. "Come on!" he called behind him. "Hurry!"

Eric grabbed him. "Hold up, Wes. We don't know what kind of traps he and Jack have planned. Better take it slow." Another crack of thunder erupted as the Rangers slowly made their way up the stairs to where Jen and Devin fought.

**Upstairs**

"Ahh!" cried Jen. She slammed into a crate, her back cracking.

Devin laughed evily. "Well, Captain. Looks like you've been beaten!" He went to kick her, but Jen tripped him. Devin fell down hard as Jen jumped back up.

"I'm not done yet," she challenged. "In fact," Devin threw another punch, but she easily blocked it and punched him back, a loud _thwack_ was heard as her fist contacted his jaw. "I'm just getting started."

Devin spit blood out of his mouth. "So am I." He round kicked her hard, Jen countering it and kicking him square in the chest. He fell back, breaking a small crate behind him.

"Just give up, Devin. You won't win." Jen walked towards him.

He looked at her, a green light flashed in his eyes. "Just watch me." A green ember formed in his hands, a dark green glow surrounded his body. "DIE!" He thrust his hands out as two green flames knocked Jen off of her feet.

She slowly got up. "Time to take it up a notch…time for, Time Force!" a flash of pink and she was dressed in her ranger attire. Devin threw more flames at her as Jen dodged them, firing her blaster at him. He threw his past flame at her, his hands turned black.

But she was hit hard. Jen fell back against a steel pole and fell, demorphing immediately. With the strength she had left Jen grabbed her blaster and aimed for him. "Give up, Devin." She coughed. "You're finished."

**A few levels down**

A loud gunshot rang through the empty stairwell, panicking Wes even more.

"Was that a gunshot?' Lucas called from the back.

Eric looked at the Blue Ranger. "Yep, it was. Faster, Wes!"

Wes was all ready two levels above him. "Hurry up!"

**Meanwhile**

Devin got up and aimed for her again, since he missed his last shot. "Imagine what the others will say when they hear I've killed the one person who was thought immortal. The one who brought all of us in. The mighty Pink Ranger of Time Force, Captain Jennifer Scotts."

Jen's eyes grew wide with fear as he grew closer, death echoed through each of his steps. "Say good night, Captain." His shadow engulfed her. "You're made your last arrest."

He fired at her, the bullet nearly missing her ear. Devin felt the full impact of a metal pipe against his face as Wes struck him. "Strike one, Devin." Wes said. "I learned that from baseball camp. Do I hear strike two?"

Devin got up and head butted Wes in the stomach as the two began to duke it out. Devin's gun went flying by Jen as she grabbed it. Once she looked up again, that one painful memory came back to her.

Oh sure, she had no problem firing at mutants and whatnot, but firing at a human was something she couldn't bring herself to do. That one painful memory of when she was a Cadet, it was her first mission. She was in that same position as Devin grabbed a knife and placed it to Wes's throat and began yelling at her, ordering her. But Jen didn't hear him. She was in that same painful position all those years ago.

She nearly cost a young boy his life…

_"Help!" a boy cried. A man with a knife held it to his throat. "Someone, help!" _

_Jen came running up to him. "Hold on, Jason!" she charged at the man. "Put the knife down, now!" _

_"Oh, and some lonely Cadet is going to stop me?" he taunted. Jen raised her gun and cocked it. He laughed even harder. "You won't pull it. You're too shallow, too weak. You know what you are, Cadet? You are nothing!" He raised the knife to the boy's throat and brought it down. _

_The boy cried out as several bullets from Jen's gun entered through his shoulder and into the kidnapper's leg. He screamed as he let go of the boy and ran, uttering words of disgust. _

_"No…" she whispered. "Get a medic unit out here now!" she said into her radio. "Hold on, Jase. You'll be okay." She watched the boy's eyes go wide as he slowly lost consciousness. _

She had shot the boy and almost killed him. This one memory came back to haunt her. They had always called her 'Trigger-happy Jen' in remorse for that shooting. Ever since that one mistake, she never allowed herself to fire a gun at another human, no matter what the circumstance.

"Well, Captain. This seems to be the same situation that you were in before, seven years ago." Devin smirked. Wes struggled to breathe in this man's powerful grip.

Jen's eyes grew wide as she remembered the man's face. "You…it was you all those years ago."

Devin gave her a smug look. "I still stand by what I said. You won't fire a gun. You're too shallow, too weak. I don't know how strong you are, Captain."

Jen closed her eyes; the boy's screams came back into play. "You, Captain," Devin screamed. "You…are…NOTHING!"

A loud crack of thunder stopped his words as Devin released Wes. The madman fell back, clutching his chest and trying to find his breath. Smoke from the barrel of his gun came out as Jen dropped it.

"Wrong, Devin," Jen panted. "You're nothing."

"Jen," Wes came over to her and held her close. "Everything is okay," he felt her hold him tight as she let the gun drop from her hands.

But Devin wasn't down. He looked around for something and spotted it in the flash provided by the lightning. It was her gun. "You know, Captain." He crawled along the floor. "I've always been fond of this one chant, and it goes like this," He placed his hand behind the crate. "Boom chicka," he pulled the gun out and shot her in the shoulder. Jen's blaster fell as she clutched her bleeding shoulder painfully. "Boom."

Devin looked at her once more, then collapsed. His body lay motionless as a pool of blood surrounded his body.

Jen slowly lay down on the floor, clutching her shoulder painfully. Wes laid her down, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. "Jen, stay with me, please." Tears developed behind his eyes. He grasped her hand as the medics came charging in.

Jen saw the look of passion in his eyes, and tried to catch her breath. She fought to keep her eyes open, but the pain in her chest was too great. Her grip on his hand weakened.

Wes watched the color form her cheeks fade as the old clock outside struck midnight. The date was now March 19, 2005. "No…" he whispered. The rest of the Rangers ran up a few feet away from where Jen's body lay. "No!" Wes yelled. The echo of the clock rang. "Don't leave me, Jen." He picked her lifeless body up and nuzzled her neck. "Please, Jen. Stay awake." He pleaded. "Please."

Jen raised a bloody had to his face and spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper. "I'll find you." Her head fell back as her hand dropped from his, her pulse gone.

"Jen!" The Red Ranger yelled. But Jen was gone. "I love you." Each Ranger bowed their head in remorse for the loss. The last bell rang out, signifying one thing.

Midnight…

* * *

_Imay do a re-write of this chapter, depending on if you all think it didn't fit with the story…let me know what you all thought of this chapter…_


	10. Dream On

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers…

Devin has finally been captured, but the cost is Jen's life. Will Wes be able to get over her death, or will it drive him over the edge?

Last chapter of this, guys! Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!

There is a possibility of either a re-write or a sequel being made...keep an eye out!

**Dream On**

Midnight…

Wes held her lifeless body in his arms and nuzzled her neck. "Jen. Please, don't leave me."

"She's gone, I can't believe it. She's…" Katie broke down into tears as Trip held the Yellow Ranger. Lucas turned his head away as a tears began streaming down his face.

The thunder cracked outside and died away quickly as the final bell tolled midnight. Each Time Force Ranger looked at their fallen comrade, tears engulfed them.

There were no words that could describe it, only sadness.

**The next day: the year 3005**

Church bells tolled quietly as her coffin was brought out from the church and set out on the platform. Wes, Lucas, Katie, Trip and Eric sat down in the front row. Time Force had permitted them this one visit in order to see Jen's funeral. Alex had also been there, surprisingly.

"Captain Jennifer Scotts was one of our best officers." Logan began. "One of many. Her bravery shall not be forgotten. She was a courageous officer whose life deserved not to be taken. But she put herself in the line of duty to protect others. This is how she would have wanted it to be." He paused. "She will forever be put into the history banks, and her morpher preserved."

A trumpet was heard in the background as she was lowered into the ground. Wes watched, his eyes were red and puffed.

The ceremony was short, but would be remembered for years to come.

The news of the Captain's death hit the city hard. So many people knew her, so many people loved her.

But for now, Wes would be loving her from afar, all the way back in his time. Time Force was sending them back now, claiming they had been in the future for too long.

One hour later, and the three of them stood outside the time ship, sadness loomed behind their eyes. Wes sighed as he walked towards Lucas.

"I guess, you're in charge now." He said. "Keep them safe."

Lucas smiled slightly. "I will, don't worry." Their parting was sealed by a tight hug.

Trip looked at Wes. "It's the way she would have wanted it, Wes." He said.

Wes sighed. "I know. See you around, Trip"

"She'll live on through you, Wes. She won't be forgotten, I promise." Katie hugged Wes tightly.

"I know." He responded. Katie kissed his cheek and left.

Eric nodded at the trio as he and Wes walked into the time ship.

Once they arrived back at their time, Mr. Collins and the Guardians were there to greet them.

"You okay, son?" his father asked.

Wes sighed. "I'm fine." Mr. Collins heard the longing behind his son's voice.

"Take off as much time as you need, Wes." Eric said. "The Guardians can deal with one commander for a while."

Wes smiled slightly. "Thanks." But his smile faded as he began a long walk up the beach. He tried to think of what they'd be doing now if she were still alive.

He sighed as the sun began to set behind the ocean, his tear stricken face was cooled by the bay wind, his words were lost.

"Jen…"

**That night**

He re-read the report over and over again. Time Force had sent Jen's autopsy to Wes, so he could know exactly how she died, and what happened.

But there was something else... something that was unexpected. Eric also sat with him and sighed. "It'll be all right, Wes."

He shook his head. "There was something more, Eric." He whispered. "Jen was pregnant."

**Later**

Wes sat out on the balcony at his house, sipping an iced tea. He had trouble sleeping and decided to sit out on the balcony. It was unusually hot, just like that one night when he and Jen watched a meteor shower in the roof of the clock tower. He remembered her voice all those nights ago; a smile came to his face.

_"When you see a shooting star, I'll be looking at that some one." Jen said. The meteor shower kept falling over them._

_"From all the way in the future?" Wes asked. Jen nodded. _

_"Anything can happen, Wes. All you have to do is think it." She said. "If you wish it with your heart, it'll come true."_

_"But you're going to be looking at the same one." He said again. Jen laughed. _

_"Yes, I'll be looking at the same one." He watched her look up at the night sky; a smile came to his face. He kissed her forehead and smiled. What he'd give to have her as a wife. "I love you, Jen." He said. _

_She smiled back at him. "I love you, too." _

He watched a star fall as he remembered this time with her. He made a wish with his heart. He wished for Jen to be alive, to be all right. Was it possible that maybe she was alive? Anything can happen she told him, anything is possible.

Wes closed his eyes as her face came into his mind.

_"Wes," someone said. He opened his eyes to see Jen standing next to him, her face glowed. _

_He stirred as he saw her face, then jumped up. "Jen?" he asked. She nodded. "No, this is just another dream." _

_But he felt her hand on his face. "Maybe so, but I couldn't leave without you knowing something, why I did what I did."_

_"And why did you?" he asked. _

_Jen smiled. "It was my destiny, and it was one that couldn't be changed." _

_His face shrunk. "What about the… baby?" _

_A little girl with dark blonde came running besides Jen. "Daddy, here I am!" she said happily. _

_"Alexis, easy!" Jen said. The girl smiled and waved at Wes. Trumpets began to sound as Alexis ran up a cloudy path. _

_"I love you, Daddy." She smiled and disappeared. _

_"That's my daughter?" Wes asked. Jen nodded. _

_"We were allowed only a few moments down, but I just wanted to let you know that we are happy, Wes. Whenever you need me, I shall be here." _

_"Even if it's during a meteor shower?" Wes asked. Jen smiled. _

_"Even during a meteor shower." She ran a hand down his face again. "I love you, Wes." _

_He smiled at her. "I love you, too." He sighed as he felt her kiss him. Even though he knew it was a dream, it felt so real. "Bye, Jen." _

_"It's never good-bye, Wes." She corrected him and began to fade away as Wes felt himself slip back into his sleep, her words echoed in his head. "I'll find you."_

Wes jumped as he awoke and started off into the night sky. He has seen Jen and his daughter, Alexis. Both were beautiful. He let out a sigh and watched as a smile crept across his face. A single meteor flew across the sky and flashed. But something in his hand crumpled. It was a piece of paper, three words were written on it.

_I'll find you_

Wes gasped. Had it been a dream, or was there maybe a chance that Jen was indeed alive?

After all, anything could happen. All you need to do is dream…

_The End_

* * *

_Thanks for reading everyone! Either a re-write or a sequel to come once the chaos of getting four stories written is done! _


End file.
